1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an on-board monitor device for a motor vehicle, having a monitor which can be moved in a driven fashion by means of a drive mechanism from an inactive position in a recess in a dashboard through an opening in the recess into an active position outside the recess, and from the above position into the inactive position, wherein furthermore a cover which closes the opening in the inactive position can be moved in a driven fashion, coupled in terms of movement, by the drive mechanism into a position which clears the opening in the active position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such on-board monitor devices, in addition to the movable monitor a cover is to be driven which, after the monitor has been moved in into the recess, closes the opening in the dashboard and clears the opening before the monitor is moved out. In this context, the movements of the cover and monitor have to be coordinated with one another in such a way that a collision cannot take place with the monitor either during the opening or closing of the cover. This requires the position of the cover and monitor to be precisely defined at every point in time of the movement and in the stationary state.
In an on-board monitor device of the type described at the beginning, the drive mechanism of the monitor and cover has a guide linkage with a folding and sliding mechanism which can be driven by a drive motor.